Great Companion
by FMW1019
Summary: Summary: What should have happened when Bones told Booth that Sully asked her to go to the Caribbean. Set to the song Great Companion by Landon Pigg
1. Great Companion

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Great Companion" by Landon Pigg or Bones, I just put them together for you guys :_

_Summary: What should have happened when Bones told Booth that Sully asked her to go to the Caribbean._

_**It's not that you lost a friend**_

_**I just need some time to lick my wounds**_

_**I'll be out of service for a little while**_

_**I'm sure I'll be up and running soon**_

"He's leaving for the Caribbean for a year." I say slowly.

"I'm sorry, I know how much..."

"He asked me to go with him Booth."

I see his fists clench at his sides. "You should go."

I look up at him in suprise "I should?"

"Yeah Bones, you need a vacation, I um... I have to go...I have something in my office... paperwork, I'll uh... come get you later."

He walks away before i can even open my mouth, he was my ride.

_**He's just amateur these days**_

_**Not used to dealing with this pain**_

_**He's just amateur these days**_

_**Never thought that he would see a girl away**_

"Hey Ange, it's me, can you come get me?"

"You told him?"

"Yeah, he left."

"Bren, I am SO..."

"Please don't Ange," I say, half sighing "Please just... come get me."

"Fine but we're talking when i get there and all the way back in the car."

"Fine."

"And Bren?"

"Yeah" I ask in an almost irritated voice.

"He's just... he's not used to you walking away."

"Yeah?"

"You're his rock sweetie, he didn't think you'd ever leave."

"Ange, let me call you right back, don't leave yet."

"Okay hun, if you don't call back in 10 minutes then I'm going to assume I'm not coming."

"Ok, bye Ange."

_**And our history will never be erased**_

_**You were a great companion**_

_**And some memories will never ever fade**_

_**So I love and so I hate**_

"Booth." He answers shortly, i can hear the edge in his voice.

"You're my ride."

"What?"

"I need you to come back, you're my ride."

"Oh... right," He sounds tired "I'll be there in 5."

"Great."

True to his word he pulls up 5 minutes later.

"Thanks for coming back."

"Yeah well, i couldn't leave you stranded." He tries to smile but it doesn't seem right.

"So i was thinking, I don't want you and i to lose touch if i go with Sully. I don't want... this... to end."

_**What we were I never knew nor did you**_

_**That's exactly what you hated**_

_**For three years you were confused**_

_**And for three years, my intentions left unstated**_

"...This huh? This partnership?"

"It's more than that, i think."

"Yeah... it is," He says with a sigh. "It's more than a lot of things."

He whispers it so quietly i can barely hear him.

"We've gotten closer over the past few years, i don't want to lose that."

_**And our history can never be erased**_

_**You were a great companion**_

_**And some memories will never ever fade**_

_**So I love and so I hate**_

This time when he smiles it's real, and yet sad.

"You won't lose me Bones, never."

I smile back at him too.

Then, it slowly dawns on me.

Maybe Angela is right, maybe Booth does want me.

Suddenly i feel almost sick, all the signs seem to be glowing with neon letters.

I could no longer pretend there was nothing there.

_**So this is the end..**_

_**Of an innocent era, an innocent era**_

_**I didn't want you but I did it's never wrong but it is**_

Did i want Booth?

Did i love him?

Were we just friends?

Was i making something out of nothing?

_**And our history can never be erased**_

_**You were a great companion**_

_**And some memories will never fade away**_

_**You were a great companion**_

The SUV stops in front of my apartment building and i realize just how long we've been driving in silence.

"Thank you for the ride Booth, I'll see you later."

"You're welcome Bones, bright and early?"

"Bright and early." I say with a nod and a chuckle.

I walk into my building and up the stairs without looking back.

I don't realize that he hasn't left until i get into my apartment.

"Bones?" He asks, suddenly in my doorway.

"Yeah?"

_**And our history can never be erased**_

_**You were a great companion**_

_**And some memories will never ever ever fade**_

"Don't go."

_What did you think?_


	2. The thief

_Disclaimer: I don't own "The Thief" by Brooke Fraser or Bones, I just put them together for you guys :_

_Summary: What should have happened when Bones told Booth that Sully asked her to go to the Caribbean._

_**Your eyes are full**_

_**Full of the future of us**_

_**The air changes as you look across**_

_**At me in that wondering way**_

"Don't go." He repeats taking a step towards me.

"What? Booth..."

"I know, I said you should go, that you need a vacation but Temp.. you just... don't go."

"Booth..."

"I know, call me fickle, call me controlling just please, please do not get on that boat Brennan."

_**It is as if**_

_**I knew you before we spoke**_

_**Do our hearts know something we don't?**_

_**Conspiring, converging without giving us any say**_

"Booth..."

"And I get it, i mean Sully's a great guy and you like him and i know, i know that you want to go but i just... i don't want you to."

He sounds desperate now, he's pacing too.

"BOOTH!"

"Yeah?" He says looking up at me, he stops pacing.

"I'm not going with Sully."

"Oh."

_**You, sing me to sleep**_

_**Talk down my walls**_

_**Look through my windows as I wait**_

_**You could be the thief**_

_**I give the key to**_

"I can't leave for a year, i love my work, i like my life, i don't want things to be put on hold for a year. That's 365 days that i won't be helping any other human being."

"Generally years are 365 days long." He chuckles at our role swap, now i'm ranting and pacing.

"And i mean come on, Sully knows how much i love my work, he knows that i would never want to leave it for an extended period of time. And although our relationship is fairly serious i couldn't possibly leave behind all of this for him. The next forensic anthropologist lives in Montreal, you don't even speak French."

_**You're ruining me**_

_**With secrets and gestures and looks**_

_**With sonnets from second-hand books**_

_**Playing the chords in me nobody knew how to play**_

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you getting on the boat?"

"I told you, i love my work..."

"Bones, the real reason."

"Because... because i don't want to lose the things that i worked so hard for."

"You're job would wait..."

I look at him like he's sprouted another head.

"Not just my work Booth, my friendships."

_**You, sing me to sleep**_

_**Talk down my walls**_

_**Look through my windows as I wait**_

_**You could be the thief**_

_**I give the key to**_

"With who?"

"Whom."

"Whom then?"

"You know who Booth. And what's with the telling me to go just so you can bust in and tell me not to and then question me on why i'm not going?"

"I just... needed to know."

"Know what?" I ask.

_**It fits in your hand like water in rain**_

_**It unlocks our two different selves**_

_**And shows we are the same**_

_**Rather than wait til I put me out for the taking**_

_**You're breaking**_

_**You're breaking**_

_**You're breaking into my heart**_

_**And I'm letting you**_

"Know that it's not just me who feels something."


End file.
